Bella's Fences
by madhatter-18
Summary: Bella has a secret, she has blue eyes, is blond and is a famous singer
1. Chapter 1

**Bella has a secret, she's a famous singer! Bella got tired of fame and decided to hide it but what happenes when Alice decides to have a concert to raise money for the school, and at the last minute a band canceles…**

_Bella's POV_

Alice is organizing this concer to raise money for the school. I'm backstage next to Edward, holding his hand. Alice comes up to us, her face full of sadness and worry.

"Oh, guys one of the bands just canceled, what am I gonna do? I put so much effort into this and now its ruined!"

Alice was really sad. She did work hard on this concert and now it was ruined. I wish I could help her. And I could, but no. Its been 2 years since I've been onstage and I don't want to go back. Fame was horrible, I had no privacy. Plus, I don't want to face Edward with the truth that I'm a famous singer, I had blue eyes and that I WAS BLOND! Edward hates blonds. At that I pouted, I could never tell him the truth, never.

"Bella, what's wrong? You seem upset." Asked Edward. He noticed everything about me.

"I'm just worried… for Alice I guess."

"Yeah, she's really upset about the concert."

"Alice, isn't there anything you could do?" I asked, I really wish I could help… Maybe…

"No! I can't do anything! Ugh, I already see a vision of people wanting their money back." At that she pouted.

I had to do something for her, maybe its time… Should I? I really wanted to help, but I'm scared.

"Yeah, the audience is already getting impatient, some mad even" said Edward, he must be reading their minds. Must be annoying.

"Oh, well. I guess I'll go cancel the concert then…" Alice was really sad. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter two! Btw I'm not big on the whole, author's note thing so Im not doin it anymore unless I have to say something important, ok? Enjoy!**

_Bella's POV_

"Alice, wait! I think I can help." After I said that I walked to the stage determined to take my wig off and perform. I would face the consequences, but no more hiding. Edward and Alice looked at me with confused expressions as I talked to the band giving them instructions. After that, I took the mike to speak.

"Are you guys familiar with the singer Mary Swan? The one who disappeared?" A roar of yes's erupted.

"Well…" I took off my contacts and took my wig off. The crowd went wild. Everyone applauded. I heard a few_ I missed you _and _OMG its her! _. I looked backstage and saw the Cullens with shocked expression, except for Emmet who had a huge grin. And Edward. He looked confused, shocked and hurt. I had lied to him…

"Well, you guys want me to sing?" The crowed screamed yes. And at that I started performing.

_I'm sitting in a room,Made up of only big white walls and in the halls_

_There are people looking through,The window in the door, and they know exactly what we're here for, _

_dont't look up Just let them think There's no place else You'd rather be _

_Your always on display, For everyone to watch and learn from, Don't you know by now,You can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever it's obvious that your dying, living proof that the camera's lying oh oh open wide, _

_'cause this is your night so smile, 'cause you'll go out in 'll go out in style._

_If you let me I could,I'd show you how to build your fences,Set restrictions,_

_seprate from the world a constant battle that you hate to fight,Just blame the lime light _

_don't look up, Just let them think There's no place else You'd rather be, and now you can't turn back,_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have, And it's obvious that you're dying,dying_

_just living proof that the camera's lying oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night so smile! ,_

_yeah,__ yeah you're asking for it With every breath that you breathe in Just breathe it in , _

_yeah well you're just a mess You do all this big talking So now let's see you walk it. I said let's see you walk it!_

_And it's obvious that you're dying,dying, just living proof that the camera's lying oh oh open wide, _

_yeah oh oh open , oh oh open wide,'Cause you'll go out in style, yeah you 'll go out in style._

After that I did 4 more songs. I bid my farewell to the audience went to face the Cullens.

"BELLA YOU WERE AWESOME! I CAN'T BELIVE IT! And your BLOND!" Emmet screamed exited with a big grin on his face. Then Alice came and hugged me tight.

"Oh Bella, thank you! You saved the concert! Your the best EVER!"

Then I faced him, Edward. He just looked at me, shocked, hurt…

"Edward I… um, I'm…" I searched, but I didn't know what to say to him.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" He was hurt. He trusted me with hi secret and I didn't have the courage to tell him mine. I stood there, motionless, not knowing what to say to him. After a few moments of just standing there, I ran. He was mad at me, and he probably even hated me. I felt the tears running down my face as I ran away from them. I ran all the way to my house, and went to my bed and I just cried. I was crying because of the tabloids, knowing that I was gonna be the big news story tomorrow. But I mostly cried for Edward. I hurt him, I deceived him, I didn't deserve him. I fell asleep after a while, not wanting to face tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Edward's POV_

I could not believe my eyes. Bella, with blue eyes and BLOND! She had a beautiful voice. She said she was Mary Swan, a singer who had disappeared. Why didn't she tell me? Did she not trust me? I don't care who or what she was, she was still my Bella, and I would always love her. Why didn't she tell me? That thought still kept running through my head. I loved her, I trusted her. Did she trust me?

When the concert was over, Bella walked towards us. She seemed nervous, her heart beating like crazy. Emmet was exited, as to be expected. Bella faced me and tried to explain. She couldn't. When I asked her why she did not tell me, she froze up. Then she ran.

"_Edward she feels guilty." _Jasper said through his thoughts. I followed her to make sure she was alright. She ran all the way to her house and cried herself to sleep. I stayed in her room watching her sleep. She was restless, as always. Her long, blond hair was sprayed across her back. She looked like Sleeping Beauty, and she was. To me. Then a memory hit me. I remember telling Bella that I did not like blondes. No wonder she didn't tell me. She was afraid of losing me… But why did she always think that way? She could never lose me, I loved her more than anything in the world. She was my life, my _everything._ To me, she would always be beautiful. She would always be my Bella. No matter what.

As the sun started to rise, I waited for Bella to awake. I needed to talk to her, to tell her that I still loved her. That I would always want her. I stared at her sleeping form. God, she was lovely. I imagine how she would look like in a lacy lingerie set. I could see her curves in my mind. Her beautiful body in a blue lingerie. I wanted her, more than anything. I really did… Suddenly, I heard Bella groin, pulling from my thoughts. _Thank God! _

"Bella?"

_Bella's POV_

"Bella?" I jumped startled. My eyes searched my room until I saw him. He as sitting in the old rocking chair. He was probably here to scold me and to break up with me. Suddenly, he was at my side, wiping a traitor tear from my face. The unexpected happened. He kissed me, the kiss had more force and passion than he would allow. "Bella, I don't why you didn't tell me, but I suspect it was because I once told you I did not like blondes. Now, am I correct?" I nodded, waiting for him to end us, for him to leave me….

"Bella, I love you, and I always will. To me, your just as lovely as ever and nothing could ever change that. I just wish you had more trust in me, and I admit that it hurt me a little. But I still feel the same way about you, and I'm not mad at you. Do you understand that?" I nodded. "Edward, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I was just so scared of losing you! I love you so much and I thought that If I told you, you would be mad at be and not love me anymore." He was gonna speak, but I cut him off. "Edward, I understand now that you truly love me and that I can trust you completely. I'm sorry for doubting you" After I was done talking, I kissed him like I've never kissed him before. Edward deepened the kiss. The kiss was slow, but filled with passion. Edward's hands were gripping my waist, holding me to him. Then they traveled up inside my shirt. My hands went to the end of his shirt, and I took it off. Then I took my shirt off. Edward pulled back, staring at me. He then, quickly, starter kissing my neck, slowly traveling down. Passing my chest, my breasts, my stomach. He stopped there. His hands traveled to the waistband of my pants. Suddenly, he wasn't there anymore. I searched the room for him, he was at the far end of the room.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I can't."

"But Edward, I want you, I love you."

"Bella, I want you too, but I could hurt you. I could lose my self-control and-"

"No. Edward, I trust you. Please, Let's try Edward, please?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I can't risk losing you." I sighed. I knew Edward was just being overprotective. Again! But I really wanted this, I wanted him. I just have to find a way to convince somehow…


	4. Chapter 4

_Bella's POV_

After I got dressed and ate, Edward took me to his house and explain everything to his family. When we got there, they were already in the living waiting. Edward and I sat down on the couch.

"Ok so, I'm guessing you guys want an explanation right?"

They all nodded.

"Well, when I was 14, I got signed to a record deal. At first, my parents were against it because of my age. But seeing that I really wanted it, they gave me permission."

"Always so stubborn, eh Bella?" Emmet said

"Anyway, after that things were great. I became famous and lived the dream. However after a year and a half, the paparazzi wouldn't leave me alone. I had no privacy, and I got sick of it. So I talked to my parents and came up with a plan. I got brown contacts, a wig and moved to Forks. And that's pretty much it." I waited for them to respond, for there reactions. I was nervous, what if they didn't like the real me?

"Bella," Jasper was the first to speak, "Don't worry, we don't hate you or anything." He smiled at me.

"Bella you were amazing last night! And thanks so so so so so so much for saving the concert, I owe you big time!" exclaimed Alice.

"Hey Bella, what else can you do?"

"Well, I can play the guitar and piano. I can also dance fairly well."

"What? But you're a klutz! So, wait? Were you faking it?" asked Emmet. I giggled at his expression.

"Yes, I was faking it, Emmet. Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh Bella, you play the piano? Will you play something for us?" Esme requested, and I honestly can't say no to her.

"Want me to sing to?"

"That would be wonderful!" I really loved Esme. She was like my second mother. I walked towards the piano, sat on the bench, and started playing. All seven vampires eager to hear.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_  
><em>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<em>  
><em>I haven't seen them in a while<em>

_You've been good, busier than ever_  
><em>We small talk, work and the weather<em>  
><em>Your guard is up, and I know why<em>

_Because the last time you saw me_  
><em>Is still burned in the back of your mind<em>  
><em>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die<em>

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
><em>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<em>  
><em>And I go back to December all the time<em>

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<em>  
><em>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time<em>

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_  
><em>Staying up, playing back myself leaving<em>  
><em>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call<em>

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_  
><em>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<em>  
><em>And realized I loved you in the fall<em>

_And then the cold came, the dark days_  
><em>When fear crept into my mind<em>  
><em>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye<em>

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
><em>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<em>  
><em>And I go back to December all the time<em>

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<em>  
><em>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time<em>

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_  
><em>So good to me, so right<em>  
><em>And how you held me in your arms that September night<em>  
><em>The first time you ever saw me cry<em>

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_  
><em>Probably mindless dreaming<em>  
><em>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right<em>

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_  
><em>So if the chain is on your door, I understand<em>

_This is me swallowing my pride_  
><em>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<em>  
><em>And I go back to December<em>

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<em>  
><em>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<em>  
><em>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time, all the time<em>

When I was done, I was received with tremendous applause.

"Bella, you were wonderful!" Esme said while she walked towards to me, and hugged me.

"You were wonderful, love." I blushed.

"Wow, who knew she had it in her. Bella, you truly are talented." Rosalie said. I was shock by her comment. I thought she hated me. Everyone was just as shocked, but they seemed to let it go.

"So, Bella, what are you going to do now? I mean I'm the whole world knows Mary Swan is alive." Jasper said. I frowned. He's right.

"I suppose I'll go back to singing. I kinda miss it. I still love it."

Alice suddenly jumped up and started jumping.

"Oh, Bella, please let me coordinate your costumes! Please, oh please!"

"Alright, Alice. You are really good with clothes and all, so I do need you."

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Bella! I'm gonna have so much fun! I have to go shopping, now! Jasper, come on, I need you to hold the bags!"

Jasper groined, "yes, dear." After they left, my cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mary? Is it really you?"

"Who is this?"

"Its me, Jane, your old manager."

"Jane? Oh my God! Its so good to hear from you."

"Same to you, so are you really going back to singing? 'Cause if you are, then I'm available."

"Actually, yeah I am, and that's great! Your hired."

"Awesome! Ok, I'm going to go plan a big come-back concert for you. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, sure that's awesome. Call me for the details when your done planning ok?"

"Sure thing, Bye!"

"Bye!"

I couldn't wait for the concert. I really did miss singing.

"Come-back concert?" I Turned to see Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet and Rosalie staring at me with curious faces.

"Yes, my manager is planning a come-back concert for me. You guys going?"

Esme was the one to answer, "We wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetheart." I smiled at that, they accepted me. The real me. They still cared about me, even Rosalie seem to like me. Everything was perfect.


End file.
